Un nuevo comienzo sin fin
by yurripe takumi
Summary: que pasaria si la persona mas importante para ti ya no lo fuera pasen y lean tengan compasion es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo comienzo, sin fin

No sabia porque estaba ella en esa situación tan desesperada, se sentía sola como nunca desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que la muerte de sus padres.

Pero ella, porque estaba hay discutiendo con la persona mas importante para ella hasta hace unos instantes.

-pero que te pasa, que tratabas de hacer- le grito la mikasa a eren

-Solo trataba…..de…liberarla, ella me entiende, NO ME TRATA COMNO A SU HIJO, y no se merece esto- le dijo eren a mikasa

- chicos, ya cálmense, seguro que se arreglara pronto-pronuncio un muy tímido Armin

-ARMIN ¡no te metas esto es entre eren y yo- le grito mikasa asiendo que el pobre Armin diera un saltito de miedo hacia atrás

-ahora eren dame la llave de su celda y te dejare en paz- le dijo mikasa

- no te creo, pero lo he pensado mucho. Siempre he pensado que haberte salvado de los ladrones fue el error mas grande que echo en toda mi vida- le respondio un enfureido eren

- a si que aberme salvado fue un error, bueno entonces toma- se saca la bufanda y la tira al piso

-desde ahora en adelante tu no eres nada- le dijo mikasa, luego se dio la vuelta y se marcho a la oficina del comanante levi.

_-__y que yo venia a avisarle de mi mision, pero sucedió esto asi que_ _mejor acepto y me largo de este lugar- se discutia en sus pensamientos mikasa _

**Flachback**

**Mikasa se encontraba entrenando, en el bosque cuando el comandante erwin la llamo**

**-arckenman la necesita ahora urgente el comandante rivalle, en este instante-le grito **

**Mikasa dejo de entrenar y se dirijio a su destino.**

**Estaba delante de la puerta del sargento, toco ters veses la puerta y desde el otro lado se escucho**

**-adelante arckenman la estabamos esperando- pronuncio una voz masculina a la que mikasa conocia bastante bien**

**Mikasa entro y se sento el la silla y pronuncio- bien para que me llamaron- dijo una my seria mikasa**

**-bueno usted a sido seleccionada para cumplir una mision secreta de la legion de reconocimiento, es su decisión si la va a aceptar o no- le dijo un serio rivalle **

**-lo pensare, pero de que se trata estamision- le pregunto al sargento**

**-se lo diremos si acepta, ahora valla y pienselo y me da la respuesta en un rato mas, ahora retirece- le ordeno el sargento**

**Mikasa salio disparada de la ofcina en direccion a contarselo a eren**

**Fin del flackback**

mikasa se encontraba de nuevo alfrente de la oficina del sargento pidiendo permiso para entrar

- sargento ya tengo mi decisión, voy a aceptar la mision con todo honor- le dijo al sargento que se quedo impresionado con la rapides de la decisión

- esta bien partiremos mañana a primera hora, tenga su equipaje listo, y la veo mañana, cadete- le respondio levi, mikasa al recibir la orden salio de la oficina, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguin la estaba observando.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, mikasa iba sumida en sus pensamientos, tenia que encontrarse esa misma mañana con el comandante Riballe, para ir a su gran y secreta misión.

_-parece que no hay nadie despierto- _pensaba mientras iba caminando por los establos de la base de reconocimiento.

-Ackermann- se oyó un grito de afuera del establo

-_... otra vez el enano, para que me quera ahora- _iba regañando mikasa directo hacia la salida de aquel lugar, mikasa salio de ay y el comandante Levi la esperaba con dos caballos listos para salir, uno de ellos era negro y el otro café claro, estaban ya puestas las sillas de montura y el equipaje del enano ya estaba en su caballo el negro (por supuesto)

-que bien que llega, tome sus cosas y nos marchamos al lugar de encuentro con los demás, te veo cuando tus cosas estén listas al inicio del bosque, y apúrese que no tenemos todo el día - le dijo el comandante con su cara in expresiva a la chica que se encontraba frente a el.

-a su orden- le contesto mikasa con su mirada arrogante de_ se lo que tengo que hacer._

Mikasa se alego del frente del establo lo mas que pudo para ir a buscar sus cosas a su ex cuarto, ella giro la perilla y entro saco su bolso y guardo hay su ropa y sus cosas y se dirigió al lugar donde hacia un rato avía encontrado a Levi.

Después de un rato de caminar hubo una muy leve ráfaga de viento que la entumeció ya que no llevaba aquella bufanda que la marco tanto en su vida.

Mikasa al llegar al establo observo que estaba amaneciendo.

-_es hermoso, nunca vi uno como ese-_ pensaba mikasa, antes de que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos por ESA VOZ.

-pero TU que haces aquí- le pregunto aquella persona que ella no quería ni ver en pintura.

- a ti que te importa, lo siento EREN pero no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo, tengo algo importante que hacer así que déjame pasar- le dijo mikasa con su cara muy pero muy seria.

Mikasa al decirle eso a esa persona el se movió de la salida del establo y mikasa salio caminando y gruñendo cosas.

Al llegar al inicio del bosque vio a Levi montado en su caballo, esperándola.

- por que se atreve a llegar a esta hora, estamos atrasado ahora súbase y nos vamos, hay que llegar antes del amanecer- le dijo Levi a mikasa que ya se estaba subiendo a su caballo, cuando termino de acomodar sus cosas, empezaron a recorrer el camino al lugar de encuentro.

**EN LA CAFETERIA DEL CUARTEL A LA MISMA HORA.**

Iba una crista (o historia según su verdadero nombre) muy apurada corriendo hacia la cafetería, llego y empezó a preguntar por todos lados.

-Chicos ... Ellos han visto cresta preguntó-Mikasa

_No, y no se donde pueda estar_ le decían todos los reclutas que estaban tomando desayuno.

Hasta donde llego a la mesa del fondo donde estaba Eren, Armin, Jean, Ymir, Sacha y Connie.

-chicos…..han visto donde pueda estar mikasa- le pregunto al grupo muy contento que a la pregunta quedaron callados.

-no….yo no la e visto- le respondió Armin

-por que la buscas- le pregunto un muy indiferente eren

-por…que…. Hoy fui a dejarle algo que me presto y no estaba en su cuarto, ni tampoco sus cosas, y la cama estaba echa como si nadie hubiese vivido hay- le respondió crista a eren.

-entonces….mikasa se fue- dijo Armin casi llorando

- ya no te pongas a llorar, como una niñita, demás que se fue y no vuelve es su decisión- dijo eren recordando, lo ocurrido minutos atrás.

**Mikasa se puso a conversar con eren pidiéndole que la dejara pasar para ir a un lugar, mikasa paso pero no se dio cuenta que eren le estaba viendo el bolso que llevaba colgado.**

-así que para eso quería irse sin que nadie la viera y rápido- murmuro eren sin percatarse que Jean también escucho.

-bueno me voy a mi cuarto, tengo que hacer algo-dijo eren levantándose de la mesa y yéndose de la cafetería.

-_este sabe algo , mas tarde le voy a ir a preguntar-_pensó Jean mientras comía su trozo de pan.


End file.
